


El camino al corazón de un Jötunn

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eating Kink, Erotic Lactation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting69 (Sex Position), First Time, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Mushroom Fucking, Mushrooms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Loki es el hijo adoptivo de Odin, adorado y amado por su familia, especialmente su hermano mayor, Thor. Pero un día, Thor accidentalmente le da a Loki un montón de hongos que tienen un efecto afrodisíaco en el cuerpo de Jötunn de Loki, y Thor es víctima del calor intoxicante de su hermano.En pocas palabras: los hongos les obligaron a hacerlo.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	El camino al corazón de un Jötunn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way to a Jötunn’s Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175513) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



Nadie en Asgard amaba los hongos más que Loki Laufeyson. 

Tenía sentido, por supuesto; era un jötunn, el último jötunn, de hecho, y su dieta era muy diferente de la de los Aesir. Nadie en los Ocho Reinos estaba exactamente seguro de en qué había subsistido la gente de Jötunheim, porque habían sido una raza solitaria y misteriosa y su planeta nevado no era conocido por su agricultura. 

Sin embargo, a juzgar por los gustos de Loki, la parte verde de la dieta jötunn consistía principalmente en hongos, complementados con una variedad de malezas de agua, líquenes, musgos y otras cosas húmedas que crecían en las sombras. Comía todo tipo de carne, pero su fuente preferida de proteínas provenía del mar. La anguila fresca era su favorita, y siempre se comía el hígado primero. Crudo, si es posible. 

También disfrutaba el deporte de la pesca, principalmente porque podía picar el anzuelo mientras esperaba que llegara el plato principal. Gusanos, babosas, caracoles, larvas, incluso ranas y tritones pequeños y viscosos se comían con entusiasmo, siempre frescos, nunca cocinados. A veces mientras aún estaban vivos. También le gustaba comer cosas raras. Escarabajos, arañas, ciempiés, grillos: todos eran crujientes y deliciosas golosinas para él. 

Su hermano Thor lo había desafiado una vez a comer un enorme milpiés que habían encontrado durante un viaje de senderismo en las montañas. Loki había arrebatado a la criatura de su peñasco rocoso y se la metió en la boca sin dudarlo. Thor luego vio con horror cómo Loki mordía el cuerpo segmentado y retorcido del milpiés, derramando cuajadas grumosas de color verde amarillo por la barbilla. Aún más horrible fue la forma en que la criatura moribunda se revolvió y se acurrucó contra los labios de Loki, sus cientos de pequeñas piernas se retorcieron con tristeza. 

Thor se inclinó rápidamente y vomitó entre los arbustos, y nunca más desafió a Loki a comer otra cosa espeluznante. 

Por supuesto, había ciertas cosas que los Aesir podían comer que Loki no podía, al menos no sin graves repercusiones gastronómicas. La leche y el pan, por ejemplo, la base de la dieta asgardiana, causaron estragos en el sistema digestivo de Loki. Una cucharada de miel podría hacerlo dormir durante días, mientras que unas pocas bayas maduras de montaña lo mantendrían en una manía inquieta e hiperactiva durante horas. La mantequilla y el queso literalmente lo volvieron verde, la vainilla lo hizo estornudar incontrolablemente, las avellanas le dieron urticaria y muchos otros alimentos reaccionaron desfavorablemente con su anatomía exótica. Sus padres adoptivos siempre fueron muy cautelosos cuando le presentaron nuevos platos. No se sabía qué podría afectarlo. 

Cómo un jötunn había llegado a vivir en el Reino Dorado era una historia triste. Cuando Loki aún era un bebé, su padre Laufey lo había entregado a la misericordia de Odín poco antes de que el núcleo moribundo de Jötunheim alcanzara la masa crítica. Aunque nunca habían sido amigos o aliados dispuestos, Odín había suplicado a Laufey que se uniera a él en el portal Bifrost, pero el viejo rey de las heladas, cansado del mundo, se había negado solemnemente. Odín se vio obligado a ascender sin él, y el planeta explotó en una furiosa bola de fuego de magma y hielo humeante. Laufey pereció con un puñado orgulloso de heridos que eran todo lo que quedaba de su pueblo, y se unió a su amado Farbauti en los brazos de la eternidad. 

Odín regresó a Asgard con un ojo menos y un hijo adicional, y muchos años después su palacio fue siendo lentamente desmantelado por dos adolescentes revoltosos. No era de extrañar que su cabello se hubiera vuelto blanco mientras todavía estaba en sus primeros miles. Sus muchachos, ahora jóvenes, eran como pocos y tan diferentes como el día y la noche: 

Thor era de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio, lleno de sol y alegría. Llevaba el cabello largo, derramándose por los hombros en hebras doradas y trenzas ocasionales. Por el contrario, la piel de Loki era de un azul fresco y encantador, y era tan sereno y misterioso como la luna. Sus ojos eran del color de los rubíes y mantenía su suave cabello negro justo en la nuca. Aunque casi coincidían entre sí en altura y fuerza, Thor era más grueso y más musculoso. Loki era delgado y ágil, más apto para usar su ingenio y magia mientras Thor usaba su poder. Loki era de sangre caliente, literalmente, porque la vida de color cobalto que corría por sus venas estaba destinada a sostenerlo en las tundras heladas de su mundo natal ahora destruido, mientras que Thor era de sangre caliente en un sentido más figurativo, fuerte y ruidoso, apasionado e impetuoso. 

Esto se debió a que, a pesar de sus diferencias en la herencia y la elección de los restaurantes, Thor y Loki compartían una lealtad y afecto inquebrantables entre ellos. Cuanto más se desafiaban entre sí, más fuertes se volvían y más profundo era su amor. No importa cuán amargos fueran sus desacuerdos, Thor nunca pronunció un insulto contra la raza de Loki, se aprovechó de sus desventajas (la sensibilidad al calor era la mayor) o lo trató como algo menos que su igual. Era respetuoso, honesto y casi siempre el primero en extender su mano en paz, especialmente si estaba equivocado. 

Como era ahora. 

Se dirigió hacia el lado norte del palacio, donde las habitaciones de Loki estaban oscuras y frescas, rara vez tocadas por los rayos del sol. Llevaba un saco de cáñamo en cada mano, y cada saco estaba lleno de hongos. Los había estado cosechando en el bosque la mayor parte de la mañana y temprano en la tarde, sacándolos de los troncos de los árboles caídos y los lechos de espeso musgo verde. Sus uñas estaban llenas de tierra y olía a hojas podridas y tierra húmeda, desdeñosa para la mayoría de las personas, pero un perfume muy encantador para Loki. 

Le dio a las puertas del dormitorio un ligero golpe con los nudillos. 

—Soy yo —dijo en voz baja—. He venido a arrastrarme. 

Durante varios momentos hubo silencio, luego Thor escuchó el suave y sedoso susurro de la tela desde adentro. Los pestillos de la puerta brillaron de color verde cuando se abrieron mágicamente, y una voz somnolienta gritó: 

—Entra. 

Thor entró y cerró las puertas detrás de él. La habitación de Loki era alta y abierta, pintada en tonos azules y amueblada con una decoración rústica y detalles de cristal y plata. Había ventanas estrechas en lo alto de la pared para permitir que el aire y la luz de la luna se filtraran, y la enorme piel blanca de una bestia Niflheim estaba extendida sobre el oscuro suelo de mármol. A Thor le gustaba la habitación de Loki. Aquí siempre hacía frío y era cómodo, y olía mucho mejor que sus propias habitaciones. 

Loki estaba acurrucado en medio de su expansiva cama cubierta de almohadas, envuelta en una maraña de sábanas lujosas. Se levantó cuando Thor se acercó, y las mantas se agruparon alrededor de su cintura desnuda. Se frotó los ojos llorosos. 

—No quise interrumpir tu siesta —dijo Thor, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama—, pero no podía esperar. 

Loki agitó una mano desdeñosa. 

—No hace tanto calor hoy de todos modos. Simplemente estoy siendo vago —él sonrió. 

Thor le devolvió la sonrisa. Todos en el personal del palacio sabían que Loki dormía a última hora de la tarde como una forma de evitar el calor del día, y se esforzaron mucho para no despertarlo. Un malhumorado príncipe jötunn no era agradable ni fácil de tratar. 

—Tenías razón —dijo Thor, hundiéndose un poco—. Me equivoqué al suponer que sabía más de las leyendas de Midgard que tú. Un wendigo no es la descendencia de un sasquatch y un jackalope. Hablé con los ancianos de una tribu midgardiana y me lo confirmaron. 

—¿Se rieron? 

—Sin control. Nunca más podré mostrar mi cara en su tienda india. 

Loki le dirigió una mirada victoriosa. 

—Y ahora has venido a suplicar mi perdón. ¡Qué galante de tu parte! Dime, hermano, ¿qué trajiste para enfriar mi ira, hm? ¿Hongos, tal vez? —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo—. Huele a hongos. Recién arrancados, también. 

—Una vez más, tu nariz ha echado a perder la sorpresa —Thor aflojó la cincha de uno de los sacos y la abrió, revelando un montón de setas de color púrpura. 

El deleite brilló en los ojos de Loki cuando escogió uno y se lo metió en la boca. Masticó lentamente, saboreando cada explosión de sabor espeso y terroso. 

—Oh, están deliciosos. Muy bien, entonces, te perdono. 

—Es completamente fácil complacerte, Loki. Deberías tener más cuidado. 

Loki sonrió con recato y buscó una segunda seta. 

—Eres la única persona en todos los Ocho que conoce el camino a mi corazón —chupó una gorra antes de morder todo—. Creo que estoy a salvo. 

Eso complació a Thor casi tanto como ser perdonado. Él sonrió ampliamente, palmeó sus muslos y se puso de pie. 

—Bueno, disfruta mis diezmos a tu temperamento, hermano. Te veré esta noche. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayudarme a comer todo esto? —preguntó Loki, sabiendo cuánto Thor despreciaba los hongos. Sin embargo, la reacción que provocó su oferta valió la pena. 

La cara de Thor se torció en una hilarante expresión de disgusto. 

—No, Loki, son todos tuyos. Rellena el contenido de tu corazón, simplemente no estropees tu cena. 

Loki se echó a reír y le dio un gran mordisco en forma de media luna a uno de los hongos. 

—Subestimas mi apetito, pero gracias por ser generoso. 

Thor se volvió hacia la puerta y le dirigió un guiño pícaro. 

—Cualquier cosa por ti, hermano. 

Loki no se presentó en la cena esa noche. 

No era raro que él estuviera ausente de una de las comidas familiares, pero el olor a salmón, verduras frías y salmueras, el segundo plato en la típica cena asgardiana de cinco platos, debería haberlo arrojado a la mesa como una liebre exagerada, Thor supuso que debía haberse atiborrado de hongos y haberse quedado dormido, pero eso no lo disuadió de arreglar un plato y llevarlo a la habitación de Loki. Su hermano tenía un apetito voraz. Cómo mantuvo su figura esbelta era un completo misterio para Thor. 

Sin embargo, cuando llamó a la puerta de Loki, recibió una respuesta inesperada: 

—¡Vete! 

—Loki, soy yo —dijo Thor—. ¿Está todo bien? 

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Cuando Loki finalmente habló, fue en un tono que Thor nunca había escuchado antes. 

—Déjame. Vete de aquí. No... no soy yo mismo en este momento. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? 

—¡Dije que me dejes! 

—¡No me iré hasta que me digas lo que está pasando! —cuando no hubo respuesta, una ola de ira impotente estalló en Thor—. Déjame entrar, Loki, o juro que derribaré estas puertas. Sabes que puedo, tu magia no puede detenerme. 

—Lo sé —fue la voz débil—. Pero no lo entiendes. No es... no soy... 

—Loki, por favor —la frustración dio paso a la desesperación. Loki sonaba como si pudiera estar sufriendo un dolor terrible, y eso era algo que Thor nunca había podido soportar—. Por favor, déjame entrar. Me estás preocupando. 

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Thor entró. 

Loki era un montón sin forma debajo de las sábanas. Ni siquiera su cabeza era visible. Uno de los sacos estaba medio vacío; el completo estaba tirado en el suelo a unos pasos de distancia, como si hubiera sido arrojado allí en un ataque de pique. Unos cuantos hongos perdidos estaban esparcidos de un lado a otro sobre la cama y la alfombra. 

Thor cerró la puerta de un puntapié, dejó el plato sobre una mesa cercana y se apresuró a acercarse. 

—Loki. Que pasa ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Comiste demasiados hongos? 

Loki retiró las mantas y Thor retrocedió en estado de shock. 

El jötunn era un desastre. Su cabello normalmente bien cuidado era un desastre absoluto. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que casi no quedaba color en ellas, y su rostro estaba enrojecido por un profundo tono índigo. Thor vio que respiraba con dificultad y ... oh. Nornas. Sus pezones. Las areolas planas, una vez pequeñas, ahora estaban dilatadas e hinchadas, cada pequeña yema puntiaguda en el centro apretada y erecta. De hecho, su pecho se veía mucho más lleno y carnoso de lo normal. Agitó algo muy profundo y primitivo en las entrañas de Thor. Su boca se abrió y su mandíbula se movió mientras trataba de encontrar palabras. 

—¿Qué? Lo... Loki ¿Qué te ha pasado? 

La ira cruzó las facciones de Loki, pero rápidamente se derritió en una expresión de angustia terrible. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con lágrimas. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando te mostré mi sexo? 

La pregunta envió a la mente de Thor a un lugar oscuro y primitivo. 

—Cuando éramos niños —Loki incitó. Sus piernas se retorcían inquietamente debajo de las sábanas—. Ese día en el arroyo. Éramos inocentes y curiosos. ¿Te acuerdas? 

Llegó a Thor desde una gran distancia, un recuerdo manchado de tiempo de dos niños pequeños y una tarde ociosa pasándose chapoteando y desnudo en un bosque sombrío, luchando contra monstruos imaginarios, atrapando peces pequeños, comiendo bayas silvestres y jugando entre las rocas. 

En algún momento, Thor hizo un gesto hacia los genitales de Loki y dijo: 

—Eres diferente a mí. No tienes una bolsa. ¿Lo perdiste? 

—Padre dice que así es como se ve todo jötnar —había respondido Loki—. Llevamos nuestras bolsas en el interior. Dice que es porque nuestro hogar estaba muy frío. 

—Oh. Bueno, eso tiene sentido. El mío se pone muy pequeño cuando tengo frío. ¡Apuesto a que subiría dentro de mí si pudiera! 

—¿De Verdad? ¡Eso es gracioso! 

Se rieron juntos por unos momentos, luego Loki le preguntó: 

—¿También tienes una división debajo? 

Thor dijo que no sabía a qué se refería, por lo que Loki levantó la rodilla y se lo mostró. 

—No tengo nada de eso —dijo Thor, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Para qué es esto? 

—La madre dice que es para hacer bebés, pero todavía no estoy lista para eso. 

—¿Puedes hacer bebés? 

Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Guau. Nunca escuché que un niño pudiera hacer eso. 

—No soy un niño. Soy un jötunn —dijo con orgullo Loki—, y podemos hacer todo tipo de cosas importantes. 

Thor frunció el ceño. 

—Bueno, yo soy un dragón —declaró, extendiendo sus alas imaginarias—, y voy a asarlo a usted y todos sus aspectos importantes, jötunn! 

—Si eres un dragón, entonces yo soy una serpiente marina, ¡así que toma eso, respirador de fuego! —Loki gritó, y usó su magia para dirigir un torrente de agua directamente a la cara de Thor. Thor rugió, Loki chilló de risa, y luego cayeron al arroyo para otra batalla épica. 

Ahora Thor estaba de pie junto a la cama de su hermano, mirando su rostro guapo y preocupado. 

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—, lo recuerdo. 

Loki bajó los ojos y lentamente sacó las mantas de su mitad inferior. El taparrabos que llevaba era delgado y oscuro por la humedad, las sábanas a su alrededor empapadas con lo que parecía ser un fluido claro y delgado. Una capa brillante cubría la tela empapada. 

Los ojos de Thor se abrieron. 

—Oh, Loki, qué. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tuviste un accidente? 

—No estoy seguro —Loki se quitó el cabello oscuro de los ojos—. En un momento estaba comiendo hongos, y al siguiente me estaba despertando con... esto. No es orina y no es semen. Es... —su sonrojo se profundizó—. Vino de mi división. 

Thor miró las mantas empapadas entre los delgados y bien formados muslos azules de Loki. Su rostro repentinamente ardía, su corazón golpeaba contra su esternón, y su ... oh, salas santas de Valhalla, se estaba endureciendo. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, debía mirar hacia otro lado, Loki era su hermano y esto era una imagen mucho más íntima que la que habían compartido entre ellos, pero no podía negar que le agradaba que una parte oscura y sucia de él mirara, en esas sábanas húmedas y supo que vino del lugar más íntimo de Loki, de la parte de él que estaba destinada a tomar una polla jötunn. 

Ese último pensamiento retiró un gemido bajo de la garganta de Thor, y finalmente entendió lo que le había sucedido a Loki, a su hermoso, misterioso y sorprendente hermano, a quien amaba ferozmente y estaba orgulloso de llamar a su familia, y lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo. Luego, los procesos de pensamiento superiores de Thor se pararon y fue completamente superado por una furiosa y voraz lujuria. 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama a cuatro patas y enterró la cara en las sábanas mojadas entre las piernas de Loki. 

Loki chilló y retrocedió, mortificado al ver a su hermano lamiendo su descarga. 

—¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Para! 

Thor lanzó un gemido largo e indefenso, como el de una bestia moribunda. 

—Oh, Loki, sabe a ti —se desesperaba—. Tan dulce y terroso. Limpio y refrescante. Como un arroyo de montaña que ha pasado por una gruta encantada. Levantó la cabeza, viéndose completamente desesperado y desconsolado—. Muéstramelo otra vez, Loki. Muéstrame tu gruta, quiero verla. 

Loki jadeó y aplaudió sus muslos. Intentó retroceder un poco más y chocó contra la cabecera. Estaba atrapado. Atrapado y... 

Cerró los ojos y gimió, sus músculos del estómago se contrajeron involuntariamente. Algo se apretó debajo de su taparrabos y luego un nuevo chorro de líquido oscureció la tela ya empapada. 

Thor se sentó de rodillas y miró con avidez la humedad que se extendía, su boca floja y sus fosas nasales dilatadas. 

—Me lo quieres mostrar tanto como yo quiero verlo. No seas tímido, hermano. Aquí, iré primero. 

Se agachó, rasgó los cordones de sus pantalones y sacó su polla. Estaba casi completamente duro, el enorme bulbo rojo de su glande se extendía desde su prepucio rosa oscuro, una vena gruesa sobresalía por un lado del eje. El órgano en sí brotó rígidamente de una paja de pelo castaño, un orgulloso pilar de carne cuya longitud y circunferencia impresionarían a un gigante. Loki fijó su mirada en él y se mordió el labio, apretando los puños en las sábanas y girando las caderas con necesidad. 

—Ya has visto el mío —dijo Thor con aliento—, ahora muéstrame el tuyo. 

Cuando Loki no hizo ningún movimiento para separar sus piernas, Thor extendió la mano y agarró las rodillas de Loki y las abrió él mismo. Sus párpados revolotearon mientras respiraba larga y profundamente. 

—Oh, Loki, puedo olerte. Eres exquisito La flor más sensual de todas las Ocho. 

—Thor, por favor 

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Sé gentil? No voy a lastimar ni un solo pétalo, Loki, te doy mi palabra. Solo te pido que me lo muestres para que pueda admirarlo. 

—Ngh, tus palabras son como fuego —gruñó Loki, apretando las almohadas que lo rodeaban. Continuó retorciéndose, el golpe de carne húmeda debajo de su taparrabos acompañaba sus movimientos. 

Thor jadeaba de deseo, sus pupilas tan grandes que sus ojos estaban casi negros. 

—Te aseguro, hermano, mi lengua es mucho más fría que mis palabras. Creo que lo encontrarás muy refrescante. 

Loki miró a Thor durante tres segundos completos antes de agarrar su taparrabos y arrancarlo de su cuerpo. Como todos los jötnar, no tenía pelo en sus regiones más bajas; su pene yacía suave y sin interés contra su muslo, pero los pliegues de su vulva estaban oscuros e hinchados, brillantes de humedad. 

Thor se estremeció al verlo y separó las piernas de Loki aún más, haciendo que sus labios se abrieran con un clic húmedo y revelaran la boca babeante y azul oscuro de su vagina. 

Otro gemido torturado escapó de la garganta de Thor. 

—Oh, por los dioses, Loki, rezo que cuando muera, iré aquí en lugar de Valhalla. 

Loki respiró hondo para balbucear algunas palabras irreverentes, pero antes de que pudiera, Thor empujó su dedo contra él y la cabeza de Loki golpeó la cabecera. 

—Oh, Thor ... ¡ah! —chilló cuando sintió a Thor hundirse y moverse dentro de él. 

—Esta caliente —murmuró Thor, encantado—. Tan pequeño y apretado. ¿Soy el primer hombre en tocarte aquí? 

—S-sí —susurró Loki mientras Thor jugaba con el cierre resbaladizo de su carne—. Aparte de mis propios dedos y algunos de mis cuernos favoritos, eres lo único que ha estado dentro de mí. 

La polla de Thor saltó con entusiasmo. 

—¿Te gusta darte placer con los cuernos? Oh, eres una cosa malvada, ¿no? —agregó dos dedos más, y Loki jadeó cuando comenzaron a estirarlo—. Me gustaría verte hacer eso frente a mí algún día. ¿Qué tan grandes son estos juguetes tuyos? ¿Más grande que yo? 

Loki bajó la mirada hacia el miembro de Thor, colgando recto y duro entre sus muslos, con una cadena de prevenida goteando de su hendidura. 

—No. No, eres mucho más grande que cualquier juguete mío. Eres incomparable Y más hermosa. Estás —se humedeció los labios con la lengua—, oh, ven aquí. 

Extendió la mano y agarró a Thor por las orejas, tirando de él hacia adelante, dentro de su boca abierta. Thor llegó primero con la lengua y el resto lo siguió, los labios, la nariz y las mejillas aplastando la cara de Loki. Loki enterró sus manos en el cabello de Thor y sostuvo su cabeza, encontrando la cálida lengua rosa de su hermano con la propia de color azul claro. 

Jugaron juntos durante un rato, saboreando y explorando, sus labios golpeándose suavemente uno contra el otro mientras llenaban el espacio entre ellos con respiraciones cálidas y húmedas y se miraban con ojos entrecerrados. 

Este fue su primer beso. Desesperados, emocionados y torpes, pero aprendían rápido. 

Thor chupó los labios de Loki, mordisqueándolos suavemente, antes de agarrar la parte posterior del cuello de Loki, inclinar la cabeza y meterse en su boca tan profundamente como pudo. Loki chirrió su aprobación y arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Thor, recordándole dónde estaba su mano. Thor respondió después de unos segundos, estaba comprensiblemente distraído en este momento, y comenzó a mover sus dedos resbaladizos nuevamente. 

—¿Tienes un...? —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Un pequeño botón aquí abajo? 

—Sí —susurró Loki. 

—Muéstrame. 

Loki se agachó y colocó sus dedos junto a los de Thor, y por unos momentos la novedad de que ambos estaban entre las piernas de Loki anuló su objetivo. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, Loki agarró la mano de Thor y actuó como su guía. Se tocó el dedo e invitó a Thor a unírsele. Se estremeció y otra cascada lubricante salió de él, mojándolos a ambos en la muñeca. 

—Aquí arriba —murmuró Loki, abriendo los labios y permitiendo que Thor tocara el pequeño nudo erecto que había estado buscando—. Ah, no tan fuerte. Suave. 

—Lo siento —susurró Thor, ajustando su fuerza. Su pulgar se deslizó tiernamente de un lado a otro sobre el clítoris de Loki mientras sus dos primeros dedos permanecían dentro de él, rizándose, desenroscándose y empujando. 

Loki se estremeció y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. 

—Oh sí. Rápido ahora. 

Thor obedeció y Loki recompensó sus esfuerzos envolviendo su mano alrededor de la polla de Thor, formando un agujero mojado en el que podía empujar. Thor empujó con gratitud hacia adelante hasta que el puño de Loki se presionó contra su grueso vello púbico, luego se echó hacia atrás y se arrastró. 

Se necesitó mucha coordinación, estimulando a Loki mientras lo tocaba y lo cogía al mismo tiempo, pero Thor pronto encontró un ritmo y ahora fue capaz de concentrar su atención en su hermoso y desaliñado hermano. Y él era hermoso, algo que Thor sintió que siempre había sido, pero no pudo ver hasta ahora. Estaba consumido por una necesidad abrumadora de complacer a Loki, de verlo en su estado más feliz y satisfecho. Fue una misión que con mucho gusto emprendió. 

—Voy a hacerte sentir tan bien, Loki —prometió—. Primero vas a venir con mis dedos. Entonces vas a venir en mí boca. Y luego vas a venir por mi polla. 

Loki se rió. 

—¿Y qué otras partes tuyas me satisfarán por el resto de la noche, querido hermano? 

La sonrisa de Thor cayó de sus labios. 

—Honestamente, no había pensado mucho en eso. 

Loki tarareó con indulgencia y abrió más las piernas. Thor continuó empujándose a través del puño resbaladizo de Loki, aunque se sintió tentado por la proximidad del coño de Loki; cuán fácil sería retirarse y simplemente empujarlo para lograr el objetivo establecido por su instinto. Pero Thor sabía que sería una victoria menos satisfactoria que la que había planeado. Quería conocer cada centímetro de este maravilloso y misterioso cuerpo que tenía su hermano. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en probar la cálida y pequeña almeja con la que había estado jugando durante los últimos minutos. 

Una idea repentinamente pasó por su mente y abandonó su tarea actual de hurgar en las sábanas y las almohadas. Loki gimió decepcionado, pero se calmó cuando sintió algo contundente y aterciopelado presionar sus labios. 

—Oh —respiró, parpadeando de asombro. 

Thor sonrió y giró el hongo por su tallo, frotando su gorro firme y sedoso contra el clítoris de Loki. Loki gimió jadeante y sus párpados revolotearon. 

—Oh mí... 

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —Thor bromeó—. La cabeza —dio la vuelta al hongo y le hizo cosquillas a Loki con su tallo, que tenía un bulbo firme y liso al final—, ¿o la cola? 

—¡Ah! —Loki jadeó, agarrando el hombro de Thor—. Dame la cabeza otra vez. Oh si, más duro. Ahora muévelo, ¡oh! 

Thor sonrió mientras obedecía las órdenes de Loki, observando el éxtasis desplegarse en la cara de su hermano. Usó su mano libre para agarrar el muslo de Loki y amasar su carne azul flexible. 

—Sabía que te gustaban los champiñones —retumbó—, pero nunca esperé que disfrutaras ser follado por uno. 

Deslizó el hongo un poco más abajo y metió toda la gorra en el coño de Loki. Luego presionó la punta de sus dedos contra el clítoris de Loki, golpeando, frotando y acariciando. 

En cuestión de segundos, Loki se acercaba. 

Gritó y cerró sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Thor, sacudiéndose y jadeando suavemente por la boca abierta. Thor sacudió el tallo del hongo, lo que causó que Loki chirriara y se estremeciera. Momentos después, Loki finalmente dejó de balancearse y abrió los ojos hasta la mitad, jadeando. 

Thor sonrió y besó sus labios abiertos. 

—Eres perfecto —murmuró en la boca de Loki—. Increíble. 

Se agachó y cuidadosamente sacó el hongo del cuerpo de Loki, liberando la inundación de humedad contenida detrás de él. Thor sumergió la tapa en el líquido transparente y la frotó contra los labios sensibilizados de Loki, haciéndole temblar. Luego se llevó el hongo a la boca y tomó una lamida experimental. Debe haber sabido bien porque una mirada de hambre desenfrenada de repente se apoderó de su rostro; se lo metió todo en la boca, lo masticó varias veces y se lo tragó. 

—Tú. Acabas de comer un hongo —dijo Loki, sonando sorprendido y divertido—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué piensas? 

Thor sonrió. 

—No es tan malo como esperaba. Tu condimento ayudó, creo. 

Loki se mordió el labio y sonrió diabólicamente. Quitó la mano de la polla de Thor y recogió algo de la mancha que aún se filtraba de su cuerpo. Luego agarró a Thor con sus dedos recién lubricados y le dio un golpe firme. 

Thor empujó ansiosamente el puño de Loki, mirando a los ojos de Loki mientras lo hacía, el olor de su aliento, hongos y algo carnoso y picante, vertiéndose sobre la cara de Loki en olas calientes. 

—Voy a comerte después de esto —ronroneó Thor en su oído, tomándose un momento para mordisquear la carne fresca y delicada de su lóbulo—. Voy a meter mi lengua en esa pequeña división tuya y follarte con ella. 

—Oh, Thor —susurró Loki, deslizando su brazo sobre el musculoso hombro de su hermano. 

Thor aceleró el paso, entrando y saliendo de la mano de Loki. 

—¿Y ese pequeño botón que me mostraste? Lo voy a chupar, y te va a sentir muy bien, Loki, te juro que al final estarás gritando. 

Sus palabras degeneraron en jadeos y gruñidos mientras se acercaba a su clímax. Loki lo esperó, jadeando por la boca cuando sintió que la polla de Thor se hinchaba en su mano, y luego ... 

Thor gimió y cerró los ojos, golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante y se gastó en el vientre de Loki, su semilla cálida, gruesa y profusa. Loki observó su liberación: tres pulsos largos de líquido cremoso y semitransparente que fluyó desde el pene de Thor hasta su piel azul. 

Loki lo soltó y comenzó a hurgar en las almohadas cercanas, buscando un hongo propio. Encontró uno y lo sumergió en la fría eyaculación que su hermano dejó sobre su estómago. 

Thor, agitado por el aliento y con el pelo colgando de los ojos, observó a Loki cubrir el hongo con su gasto y luego, como él mismo había hecho, comerse el hongo entero. Loki masticó lentamente, sus párpados revoloteando de alegría. 

—Oh, Thor —suspiró, con una mejilla hinchada—, hermano, te has convertido en mi sabor favorito. Estoy arruinado ahora. 

Se tragó la golosina, se lamió los dedos uno por uno, y deslizó su mano alrededor del cuello de Thor, tirando su rostro sonriente hacia él. Compartieron un beso que sabía a hongos y su amor mutuo: crudo, rico y carnoso, un plato que se podía servir caliente o frío y que se comía mejor a mano. 

Thor retiró a regañadientes sus labios de los de Loki. 

—Podría besarte por el resto de mi vida —pronunció, acariciando el suave cabello negro de Loki y mirándolo a los ojos carmesí. 

—Prométeme que lo harás. 

Thor le devolvió la sonrisa con otro beso. 

—Bien. Lo prometo. 

Loki gimió suavemente cuando se separaron el uno del otro otra vez, y la boca de Thor descendió a su cuello, apretando y chupando, dejando moretones color ciruela en su piel. La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó Thor lamió su parte inferior: cuello y clavícula, esternón y... 

Thor agarró la totalidad del pecho de Loki con una mano, apretando la carne en un montículo. Loki se miró a sí mismo, su barbilla casi tocando su pecho mientras respiraba pesadamente por la boca. La lengua de Thor se extendió entre sus labios como un tentáculo rosado y sondeó el tierno pico del pezón de Loki. 

—Ahh —suspiró Loki, luego gritó cuando Thor atrajo el brote entre los dientes y lo mordió—. ¡Oh, gentilmente! Por favor, hermano, sé gentil. Soy tan sensible allí ... 

Thor se disculpó por su aspereza presionando un beso en el pezón ofendido y masajeando los costados de Loki en largos y relajantes golpes, extendiendo sus palmas contra las costillas de Loki y siguiendo las marcas elevadas, apenas tangibles en su piel. 

Las caricias inmediatamente pusieron a Loki en un estado de somnoliento y lánguido placer. Levantó las manos para sostener la cabeza de Thor y entrelazó sus dedos en sus enredados hilos dorados. Thor presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Loki una vez más, su boca abierta para chupar tanto pecho de Loki como pudiera. Una de sus manos se arrastró para burlarse del otro pezón, tirando suavemente y haciendo rodar el firme nudo índigo entre sus dedos. 

Loki suspiró satisfecho y cerró los ojos, inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba mientras Thor lo articulaba. Se estremeció y su cuerpo emitió otro silenciamiento, vertiendo su preparación sobre las sábanas mojadas debajo de ellos. 

Thor de repente se quedó quieto y soltó el pezón de Loki con un suave golpe. 

—Hay algo que sale de ti. 

—¿Hm? 

—Tus senos. Están llorando. 

Loki abrió los ojos y miró su pecho. Lanzó un grito de sorpresa. 

Una gota de líquido transparente tembló en la punta de su pezón erecto. 

—Oh, Thor, ¿qué ...? 

—No lo sé —murmuró Thor, mirando acaloradamente a su hermano—. Pero es rico y dulce, y tomaré todo lo que puedas darme. 

—Espera, podría ... ¡oh! 

Thor cayó sobre él con sed de que Loki no estuviera preparado; gimió cuando Thor lo chupó con fuerza, amasando su pecho y sacando el extraño líquido de él. Sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello de Thor. Dobló las rodillas y extendió las piernas, apretando las caderas contra el estómago de Thor. 

—Oh, Thor —susurró suavemente—. Esto se siente tan agradable. No se parece a nada que yo haya ... 

Se arqueó ante el toque de Thor, ofreciendo más de este regalo tierno e íntimo que sin saberlo había creado, y que estaba siendo consumido con entusiasmo. Acarició el cabello de Thor, se pasó las uñas por el cuero cabelludo y luego se inclinó para besarle la parte superior de la cabeza. 

Thor escuchó las palabras de Loki y sintió la presión de su boca en su cabello, y una poderosa oleada de amor y deseo inundó su corazón. Duplicó sus esfuerzos, masajeando y tirando con renovado aprecio, acariciando su rostro con la carne suave y esponjosa que lo alimentaba. La leche, o lo que fuera que estaba chupando del pequeño pezón azul de Loki, iba directamente a su polla. En cuestión de segundos, Thor pasó de ser totalmente flácido a dolorosamente y asombrosamente duro, y había un fuego ardiendo en su interior que necesitaba desesperadamente ser alimentado. 

—Mmm, Loki —ronroneó, tragando otro bocado pequeño pero satisfactorio—. Tú eres delicioso. Eres ambrosia Tú ... eres mía. 

Estaba hambriento, completamente loco de hambre. Quería chupar todo el cuerpo de Loki en su boca. Quería tragárselo entero como uno de esos hongos y sentirlo caer, muy adentro de ese lugar caliente y oscuro en su vientre, y darle la liberación que necesitaba. 

—Tu gusto es hermoso —pronunció—. Quiero follarte. Quiero comerte. 

Su polla presionó contra el muslo de Loki, palpitando entre sus cuerpos. Si se deslizara un poco hacia la derecha y rozara los cálidos y brillantes labios de Loki, su fortaleza se tambalearía y lo terminaría demasiado pronto. Y había mucho más de Loki para probar. 

Loki agarró a Thor por el pelo y se lo quitó, con gran dificultad. Thor jadeaba por respirar, su rostro ardiente, rojo y sudoroso. 

—Podemos comernos al mismo tiempo —murmuró Loki—. De espaldas, Thor. 

Se movió rápidamente para hacer lo que Loki le ordenó; se acostó, su polla golpeó contra su vientre y dejó pequeños y excitados regateos donde sea que tocó. Loki se subió sobre él sobre sus manos y rodillas y se dio la vuelta. 

Thor vislumbró la grieta de Loki, el guiño azul oscuro de su agujero y los labios carnosos y tiernos de su vulva, antes de que su visión se eclipsara y de repente se hundiera en los pliegues dulces y descuidados de su hermano. 

Benditas Nornas, esto era algo que nunca supo que necesitaba hasta este mismo momento. 

Agarró las caderas de Loki y tiró de él con fuerza hacia su boca, presionándolo y besando ese hermoso y goteante coño con toda su cara. Loki jadeó y comenzó a quejarse. 

Thor chupó los labios hinchados en los que estaba enterrado, mordisqueando, tragando el fluido cálido y ácido que manaba del cuerpo de Loki. Gruñó de emoción y le hizo cosquillas en el clítoris de Loki con la punta de la lengua. Loki se sobresaltó sorprendido antes de relajarse y rendirse a las caricias de Thor. Thor comió con avidez, lamiendo el pequeño nudo carnoso e hinchado, frunciendo los labios y sorbiendo ruidosamente. 

—Ahh, Thor —gimió Loki, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—. ¡Oh, sí, hermano! 

Thor gimió al sentir las frías manos de Loki envolverse alrededor de su erección. 

El trasero de Loki se levantó y su cabeza cayó, y Thor apenas tuvo tiempo de apreciar el aire fresco antes de que su mundo diera un salto mortal. Sintió los labios aterciopelados de Loki en la cabeza de su polla y el cálido y resbaladizo de su lengua. Ahora estaba en su boca, deslizándose contra la suave carne interna de sus mejillas. Sintió el roce de los afilados dientes blancos de Loki, el canal resbaladizo de su garganta cuando se abrió a su alrededor. 

Thor cerró los ojos y gimió cuando sintió el cosquilleo frío de la úvula de Loki arrastrándose sobre su hipersensible cabeza. 

—Nnhohh dioses, Loki, sí. 

Deseó poder ver esto, la hermosa cara de Loki se envolvió alrededor de él, tragándolo, comiéndolo como estaba comiendo a Loki hace unos momentos. Sería un placer y un privilegio presenciar tal fiesta, ver la lujuria en los ojos de Loki, el amor, el placer, y pronto lo haría. Thor estaba decidido a satisfacer a su hermano o morir en el intento. 

Se inclinó, agarró a Loki por las caderas y volvió a colocar su rostro en su hendidura, penetrando con su lengua mientras Loki intentaba tragarse toda su longitud, una hazaña imposible, pero lo intentó, acariciando con sus manos lo que no podía caber en su boca. Prodigó atención en los testículos de Thor, ahuecándolos en su mano y besando la piel fría y suelta de su saco, lamiéndolo y chupándolo hasta que Thor gimió con cada respiración. 

—Siempre me han fascinado estos —ronroneó Loki, rodando delicadamente las bolas de Thor en su palma—. Tan pesado y vulnerable. ¿Y de aquí viene tu semilla? 

—Sí —Thor murmuró, manteniendo los labios de Loki separados con sus pulgares mientras su lengua lavaba la tierna protuberancia azul dentro. Podía escuchar que el aliento de Loki se acortaba. 

—¿Me la vas a dar? 

Oh, dioses, esa pregunta llevó a Thor al límite. 

—Sí —jadeó, chupando con más urgencia. Sintió de nuevo la boca de Loki sobre su miembro, cálido y húmedo, acariciando rítmicamente de arriba abajo. Los sonidos de su mutuo ahogo llenaron el aire fresco de la habitación: golpear, lamer, sorber—. Te lo voy a dar. Voy a llenarte con eso, hasta la última gota de mí. Quiero estar dentro de ti para siempre, y tú dentro de mí. Ahora ven por mí, Loki. Dame tu liberación. Viértelo en tu hermano mayor, que te quiere mucho. 

Loki llegó con un grito tartamudo y se plantó en la cara de Thor, balanceándose y chillando mientras Thor agarraba sus muslos con sus poderosas manos y respondía con tanta fuerza como su boca podía reunir. La abertura de Loki se estremeció contra los labios de Thor, pero su pene permaneció suave y no se derramó; quizás su propósito era estrictamente secundario esta noche. 

Thor metió la lengua en la vaina revoloteante de Loki y hundió los dedos en la carne suave de sus caderas, manteniéndolo quieto. Loki gimió y tembló, aferrándose a la polla de Thor como si fuera una silla de montar. 

Por mucho que a Thor le encantara ser enterrado en la parte inferior dulce y desordenada de Loki, no permitía mucho aire. Él persuadió a Loki y tomó una respiración muy necesaria. Su rostro estaba completamente empapado, brillando con el mismo fluido cálido y claro que Loki había estado exudando toda la noche. 

El peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció cuando Loki se arrastró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de un azul violeta intenso, su cabello caía sobre su frente y sus ojos ardían. Se inclinó y arrastró su lengua sobre la mejilla húmeda de Thor. 

—Hueles a mí —susurró, succionando su propio brillo de los labios de Thor—. Estoy en tu aliento. Estoy en tu lengua —agarró la mandíbula de Thor y lo besó profundamente—. Estoy en tu boca. Estoy dentro de ti. 

Thor envolvió sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Loki y lo abrazó cuando le devolvió el beso, sus labios se deslizaron fácilmente uno contra el otro. Pasó las manos por la espalda de Loki, acariciando y amasando, apretando sus nalgas, enterrando sus dedos en el suave cabello negro de Loki. Loki se derritió contra él, sus muslos se separaron para enmarcar las caderas de Thor, y Thor pudo sentir su propio pulso latir rápidamente junto con el de Loki mientras sus barrigas se apretaban entre sí, apretando sus pollas entre ellos. 

Loki se apoyó sobre sus manos y le sonrió a su hermano, sus dientes deslumbrantes blancos contra el tono cobalto de su rostro. 

—Hmm, ¿cómo recompensaré al hombre que me hizo sentir tan maravilloso? 

Thor le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la mano para agarrar ligeramente los pezones azul oscuro de Loki, apretándolos entre las yemas de los dedos mientras tiraba hacia abajo. Gruesas gotas de la misma leche dulce y transparente se formaron en cada punta, y Loki gimió suavemente ante la sensación. 

—Aliméntalo —murmuró Thor. 

La sonrisa de Loki se oscureció y se arrastró unos centímetros, hasta que la boca de Thor pudo alcanzarlo fácilmente. Luego se bajó, dobló y metió las piernas contra los costados de Thor y se tumbó sobre él. Jadeó bruscamente cuando Thor volvió a prenderse y comenzó a succionar, el pinchazo de sus barba agudo y emocionante en la suave piel de su pecho. 

Loki estiró el cuello hacia atrás y medio suspiró, medio gimió y estiró los brazos. Comenzó a balancearse constantemente, deslizando su barriga hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra el órgano babeante y dolorosamente duro de Thor. Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos rozaron un hongo que yacía en algún lugar de las sábanas más allá de la cabeza de Thor. Loki lo agarró y se levantó inesperadamente, sacando su pezón de la succión dura de la boca de Thor. La expresión de decepción en el rostro de Thor era casi risible. 

Loki chasqueó la lengua y acercó el hongo a los labios de Thor. 

—Necesitas algo sólido si esperas ser saciado —dijo juguetonamente—. No hay suficiente de mí para alimentarte. 

Thor sonrió y apretó la parte gruesa y carnosa de la parte trasera de Loki donde el trasero se unía con el muslo—. Creo que sí —dijo, pero abrió la boca y usó la lengua para arrancar el hongo de los dedos de Loki. Masticó y tragó y luego atrajo a Loki hacia él. Esta vez amamantó el otro seno, chupando y presionando con sus labios y dientes, acariciando el pezón de Loki con su lengua cada vez que tragaba. 

Loki comenzó a respirar pesadamente, sus párpados cayeron mientras Thor continuaba alimentándose. Gimió de repente y Thor sintió que los músculos del vientre de Loki se estremecían contra él. Oyó un chirrido empapado, seguido de una sensación cálida y húmeda que se extendió por la raíz de su polla. Se tragó unas gotas más antes de liberar el pezón suave y distendido de Loki. Se miraron a los ojos. Loki parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. 

—Estás listo, ¿no? —murmuró Thor, acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de Loki—. Estás listo para tomar el cuerno de tu hermano mayor. 

—Oh, sí —jadeó Loki. Su cabello oscuro revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro con cada aliento que exhalaba—. Sí, Thor, estoy listo —se inclinó y besó a Thor con hambre, levantándose un poco de rodillas. 

Thor deslizó su brazo entre sus cuerpos y se tomó en su mano, desabrochando su pene y empujándolo hacia abajo entre las piernas de Loki, donde el pene de Loki colgaba flojo y suave. Un gemido silencioso escapó de los labios de Loki cuando Thor ahuecó su montículo con la misma mano que guiaba su erección en su lugar. 

—Mírame —ordenó Thor, y Loki lo hizo, rojo helado mirando al azul ardiente—. Quiero ver tu cara cuando nos unamos. 

Loki sonrió vertiginosamente e inclinó las caderas hacia adelante para encontrarse con la longitud de su hermano. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por una mirada de asombro con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sintió las primeras tres pulgadas de la polla de Thor empujar a través de sus pliegues y dentro de su vagina, abriendo el pequeño agujero. 

Thor estaba en un estado similar de estupefacción. 

—Eres de seda —jadeó, con los ojos clavados en la cara de Loki maravillado—. Eres crema. Tan suave y grueso… —levantó un poco las caderas y otra pulgada entró en Loki. 

Loki chilló, sus cejas se alzaron en el centro de su frente. 

—Oh. Oh Thor No puedo soportarlo, necesito hacerlo, yo... —se puso de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Thor con solo la punta de su longitud dentro de él, antes de extender sus muslos y hundirse completamente—. ¡Ohhh sí, sí! 

La boca de Thor se abrió y gritó cuando sintió que la carne resbaladiza y caliente de Loki se deslizaba sobre su eje y lo tragaba hasta las bolas, con los labios regordetes extendidos alrededor de su raíz. La rigidez de la vaina virgen de Loki era exquisita y a la vez insoportable, y Thor se preguntó cómo en el Ocho alguna vez se movería en él. Podía sentir la inflexible pared del cuello uterino de Loki presionando su cabeza y sabía que no podía ir más lejos. 

Loki gimió y se balanceó hacia adelante una vez, abriendo las piernas hasta que estuvo sentado de lleno en las caderas de Thor. Miró a Thor con una sonrisa borracha en los labios. 

—Ahora me sientes, hermano —murmuró, y cuando apretó sus músculos pélvicos, envió rayos de deleite a través de la polla de Thor y dentro de su vientre—. ¿Cuánto te gusta, esta gruta mía? 

Thor gimió sin palabras y tomó a Loki por las caderas. 

—Oh, Loki, es... eres maravilloso. Mejor que cualquier cosa que podría haber... 

Loki se meció de nuevo y suspiró. 

Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón en mí. Es muy fuerte —se agachó y colocó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de Thor, acariciando arriba y abajo, acariciando su cuello—. Voy a montarte por un rato, luego puedes darte la vuelta y tomarme tan fuerte como quieras. ¿Como suena eso? 

Sus palabras solo marearon a Thor. 

—Cualquier cosa que desees, Loki, soy tuyo para que ordenes. 

—Hmm, lo sé —tarareó Loki, levantándose un poco y luego volviéndose a colocar en el regazo de Thor—. Y yo soy tuyo, pero solo ahora estamos perfectos y completos, una sola carne, un solo cuerpo. 

—Una carne... —repitió Thor, mirando hacia donde se unían. 

Loki repitió el movimiento, elevándose un poco más y permitiendo que Thor viera el brillante eje rojo de su polla por un momento antes de hundirse nuevamente. Thor podía sentir la humedad fresca que manaba de la vagina de Loki, creando una capa densa a su alrededor, permitiéndoles moverse más fácilmente. 

Los párpados de Loki se agitaron. 

—Oh, Thor, he soñado con que me llenes así. Cómo lo he añorado. 

Thor parpadeó asombrado. 

—¿Me has anhelado? 

—En mi corazón. En mi cuerpo. Todos los días. 

Loki puso su peso sobre sus manos y comenzó a montar a Thor, un movimiento de bombeo suave, levantando sus caderas y dejándolas caer, lentamente al principio, luego cada vez más rápido a medida que pasaban los minutos y su cuerpo se estiraba para acomodar la circunferencia de Thor. 

—Te he amado como hermano y como amigo —jadeó, mirando a Thor y palmeando el duro oleaje de sus pectorales—. Y algún día te amaré como mi rey. Pero siempre he rezado para que algún día pueda amarte como compañero, para que dejes nuestra hermandad en la memoria y me tomes como tu amante —se apoyó en la pelvis de Thor, frotando su clítoris contra la base de la polla de Thor—, ah, dándome esto, esto. Tu cuerno magnífico. Tu hermoso cuerpo. Tu corazón perfecto. 

Thor no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían de las esquinas de sus ojos y bajaban hacia sus oídos. Todo lo que sintió fue la carne apretada y resbaladiza de Loki que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él, cálida y gruesa, suave y elegante, y el amor que le había llenado el pecho tan completamente que apenas podía respirar. 

Se levantó sin decir una palabra, envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki y lo hizo rodar cuidadosamente sobre las sábanas. Loki cayó sin protestar, tumbándose debajo del cuerpo más grande de Thor y jadeando suavemente. 

—Te voy a amar, Loki —prometió, y deslizó su mano debajo de una de las rodillas sudorosas de Loki, subiendo su pierna—. Ahora, y cuando sea rey. Serás mía. 

Empujó hacia adelante, tocando fondo, apretado con fuerza en el dulce cierre de Loki. Loki jadeó y arqueó la espalda. 

—No habrá otros después de mí —gruñó, retirándose casi por completo antes de deslizarse de nuevo. La boca de Loki se abrió en una "O" perfecta y se estiró para agarrar las sábanas por encima de su cabeza—. Soy el primer hombre en tocarte, la primera carne en entrar en ti, y seré el último. Esta pequeña flor húmeda tuya, Loki, esta linda cosa entre tus piernas, es mía. Extendiste tus pétalos y me lo diste, y lo guardaré por el resto de mi vida. Solo yo seré el que lo satisfaga, y a ti, de ahora en adelante. Siempre. 

—Oh, Thor —jadeó Loki, con los ojos cerrados—. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. 

Thor se inclinó y atrapó la boca de Loki en un beso, el movimiento de sus caderas todavía los balanceaba arriba y abajo, el único sonido eran sus fuertes respiraciones y el susurro de sus cuerpos en las sábanas. Loki enterró sus manos en el cabello de Thor y devoró su boca. Thor empujó la pierna de Loki hacia arriba aún más, casi hasta su hombro, y Loki extendió su otra pierna más, doblando la mitad de su trasero hacia arriba para encontrar los empujes de Thor. 

Thor golpeó ruidosamente el coño goteante de Loki, golpeando e inclinando, los labios azules hinchados se extendieron a su alrededor mientras entraba, y se aferraron a él cuando salió. Su polla abrazaba cada curva del canal de Loki, cómodamente y perfectamente, como si hubieran estado destinados hace miles de años a encajar en este mismo momento. 

Mirando fijamente a los oscuros ojos rojos de Loki, tan llenos de amor y promesa, Thor no pudo evitar creer que era verdad. 

Loki pasó una mano por el pecho de Thor, atravesó los músculos gruesos y flexibles de su abdomen, y luego descendió al plano duro de su bajo vientre. Se mordió el labio y se acurrucó más fuerte para poder agacharse entre sus piernas y poner su mano sobre su vulva, con los dedos extendidos, sintiendo el roce del pene de Thor mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera. 

—¿Te gusta? —Thor retumbó, sonriendo—. ¿Te gusta sentir que voy dentro de ti? 

Loki respondió con una mirada indulgente. 

—Me gusta sentir que mi cuerpo te traga. Apuesto a que es todo un espectáculo. 

—Oh, hermano, no tienes idea —las embestidas de Thor se volvieron superficiales y rápidas, con gotas de sudor brillando en su garganta—. Nosotros, debemos hacer esto frente a un espejo la próxima vez —resopló—, para que puedas ver. Mírarme, nghh, follando tu dulce y pequeño coño jötunn. Las piernas abiertas y tu ... tu hermoso cuerpo tomando mi polla. Mojado y cediendo. Todo mío. Ahh, Loki ... 

La mano de Loki dejó la acción y comenzó a masajear su clítoris. Sus ojos se entornaron mientras los fuertes golpes de Thor y su propia estimulación lo acercaban al clímax. Thor gruñó al sentir el primer estremecimiento revelador del inminente orgasmo de Loki, y su polla se sacudió dentro de la aterciopelada tensión. 

—Oh, dioses —gimió, tratando de luchar, tratando de aguantar—. Oh, Loki, tu hermano mayor está a punto de venir dentro de ti, ¿estás listo para eso? 

—Estoy listo. Estoy listo, Thor. Yo... ah... —la boca de Loki se abrió y sus cejas se doblaron hacia arriba en el centro de su frente—. ¡Ah, Thor! Ahora, ahora, ¡oh sí! 

Thor sintió que el cuerpo de Loki se cerraba con fuerza a su alrededor, revoloteando y apretándose, animándolo a derramarse. Las venas se destacaron en la cara enrojecida y sudorosa de Thor cuando agarró a Loki y rugió, golpeándose hacia adelante hasta que pudo sentir el esponjoso beso del cuello uterino de Loki contra la punta de su polla. Luego sus músculos se pusieron rígidos y se soltó con un fuerte gemido. 

Loki envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Thor y se meció arriba y abajo, gritando y gimiendo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzando obscenidades recortadas con cada jadeo. Su vaina se estremeció, apretó y ordeñó a Thor hasta que estuvo seco y agotado. 

Cuando Thor se retiró unos momentos más tarde, un charco de semen salió de entre los gruesos labios de Loki y terminó en las sábanas debajo de él. Por alguna razón, a Thor le pareció un desperdicio terrible, así que se movió entre las piernas de Loki y lamió su semilla derramada, siguiéndola hasta la fuente. Él plantó su boca en la división de Loki y chupó con fuerza, sacándolo de él y haciéndolo gemir. Golpeó su lengua contra el clítoris de Loki y se sorprendió un poco cuando dos fuertes muslos se cerraron alrededor de su cabeza y Loki agarró un puñado de su cabello. 

—¡Ah! ¡Hermano! ¡Si! —gritó, moliendo y sacudiéndose contra la cara de Thor cuando llegó al clímax de nuevo. 

Bajó lentamente en el transcurso de un minuto, estremeciéndose por última vez antes de finalmente lanzar un suspiro pesado y saciado. Thor yacía debajo de él con las extremidades extendidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. 

—Ojalá —jadeó—, ojalá pudiera haberlo hecho más duro. Esta primera vez, Ahh. 

—Hmm, siempre hay la segunda vez —Loki juntó un puñado de cabello de Thor y tiró de él suavemente hacia arriba, sonriendo, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso—. Y una tercera —Beso—. Y cuarta —Beso. 

—¿Cuántas veces planeas tenerme esta noche? —preguntó Thor con una sonrisa salvaje. 

—Hasta que decida que ya he tenido suficiente —dijo Loki, luego puso su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Thor y lo empujó hacia abajo—. Chupa. 

Thor obedeció. Tomó el pecho de Loki en su mano, lo masajeó antes de juntar sus labios con el tenso pezón y comenzó a alimentarse. Loki suspiró un respirante sí al techo y acunó la cabeza de Thor en sus brazos. En cuestión de minutos, Thor estaba duro y agotado nuevamente, pero Loki ya no estaba cediendo la cantidad que una vez hizo. 

Thor probó el otro seno, que también estaba seco, antes de levantar la cabeza con tristeza. 

—Todo se ha ido. Supongo que tendremos que parar pronto. 

Pero Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

—Los hongos —dijo, señalando la bolsa llena al otro lado de la habitación—. Consíguelos. Ellos… 

Las piezas se unieron en la mente de Thor. Saltó de la cama y corrió por el suelo, moviéndose como solo un hombre con una erección dolorosa puede moverse: brincando y cojeando, con las piernas ligeramente arqueadas, completamente indigno. Agarró la bolsa y regresó rápidamente. Fue una vista tan divertida que Loki se cubrió la boca y comenzó a reírse. 

Thor era muy consciente de lo ridículo que debía verse y volvió a meterse en la cama con una risita propia. Se arrastró sobre Loki y lo montó a horcajadas, luego le dio la vuelta a la bolsa. Docenas de hongos se hundieron y se dejaron caer contra el vientre de Loki, rodando sobre su pecho, estableciéndose a su alrededor. Thor arrojó el saco y se inclinó, agachando la cabeza para recoger un hongo del estómago de Loki con los dientes. Lo masticó, tragó y fue a por otro. Loki agarró dos hongos, se los metió a los dos en la boca y buscó un tercero y un cuarto mientras masticaba. 

Muy pronto Loki volvió a quedarse sin aliento, sus pezones gotearon y su polla finalmente se endureció. Thor lo agarró con la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo alentadoramente mientras se recostaba contra el costado de Loki y continuaba amamantando. Se endureció después de solo un bocado, y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle a Loki. 

—¿Cómo voy a darte placer esta vez, hermano? 

Loki sonrió perversamente. 

—¿Por qué no te muestro algunos de mis cuernos primero? Dijiste que querías verlos. 

—De hecho, lo hice. Y todavía lo hago —Thor se inclinó y besó los cálidos labios azules de Loki—. Muéstrame cómo te complaces a ti mismo. 

—Mm, lo haré —ronroneó Loki, acariciando el cabello de Thor—. Y luego los voy a tirar a la basura. Porque esto —se inclinó y apretó la erección de Thor—, es el único cuerno que quiero en mí de ahora en adelante. 

Thor sonrió y empujó suavemente las manos de Loki. 

—Lo que desees, mi dulce príncipe, con gusto te lo daré. 

De hecho, fue una vista erótica, Loki demostró el uso de cada bocina en su colección. Algunos fueron suaves. Algunos estaban llenos de baches. Algunos eran gruesos y retorcidos y se veían deliciosos mientras se deslizaban a través de sus pliegues azul oscuro, golpeando y chirriando, y emergían relucientes, sus longitudes pulidas goteando con los jugos de Loki. 

Thor no se atrevió a tocarse mientras observaba: estaba demasiado cerca de venir así, escuchando los gemidos de Loki mientras se daba orgasmo tras orgasmo. Pero cuando el último gemido salió de los labios de Loki y la bocina final fue arrojada a un lado, Thor descendió sobre él, deslizándose fácilmente dentro, y folló a Loki con tanta fuerza y tanta profundidad que la cama se movió varias pulgadas por el suelo. 

—Apuesto a que tus cuernos no pueden hacer eso —bromeó Thor después, y Loki se rió y sacudió la cabeza. 

Tuvieron relaciones sexuales en la alfombra como animales, y una vez de pie, Thor sostuvo a Loki en sus brazos y lo levantó de su polla. Después, Loki se arrodilló y succionó el sabor de sí mismo de la carne de su hermano, lo llevó al clímax y sonrió cuando Thor le pintó la cara. 

Thor luego le devolvió el favor, sujetó a Loki contra la pared y se arrodilló, presentando a su hermano un nuevo tipo de placer: subió la pierna de Loki sobre su hombro, engrasó sus dedos con la mancha de Loki, luego los metió uno por uno en su culo apretado, ardiente y completamente virgen. Le mostró a Loki el placer de este tipo de penetración, buscando su glándula y masajeándola hasta que la cara de Loki estaba oscura y caliente, rebosante de sudor. Cuando finalmente llegó, pareció durar para siempre, su polla pulsando y vertiéndose línea tras línea hasta que finalmente colapsó, gimiendo con cada respiración que tomaba. 

Entre orgasmos, se atiborraban de hongos hasta que los únicos que quedaban eran los pocos dispersos y esparcidos por la cama. Thor drenó los pechos de Loki con su dulce y potente leche y los pezones de Loki quedaron crudos, doloridos y sensibles. 

Finalmente, en algún momento de las pequeñas horas de la noche, se derrumbaron con cansancio y se quedaron dormidos en un pantano apestoso de sábanas enredadas, setas rotas y los restos secos de sus propios fluidos corporales. 

Un sirviente entró a la mañana siguiente (el príncipe Loki generalmente se había alejado de su habitación a esta hora) y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió. No era tanto la vista de la cama destruida y los cuerpos desnudos tumbados encima como el olor. Un prostíbulo en un bosque húmedo era una buena forma de describirlo. No es que el sirviente haya visitado algo así alguna vez; ya estaba intentando olvidar todo lo que había visto. 

El sonido de la puerta que se cerró despertó a Thor. Se movió, abrió los ojos, luego hizo una mueca y se golpeó los labios. Tenía un sabor horrible en la boca, como tierra, musgo y el sudor de otra persona. ¿Qué comió anoche? ¿Por qué estaba tan pegajoso? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en el Ocho en el cuarto de Loki... 

Todo volvió a él cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Loki acostado a su lado, durmiendo profundamente. Estaba de espaldas, con una pierna levantada y un brazo metido debajo de la cabeza, su desordenado cabello negro enmarcando su rostro. Su polla descansaba suavemente sobre su muslo, pero eso no era lo que Thor estaba mirando; fue el área de abajo la que llamó su atención. Los húmedos labios azul oscuro que había mordisqueado la noche anterior, división, así es como Loki lo había llamado, su división, la boca sin lengua que Thor había besado y succionado y... 

Llenado. Oh Dioses 

Los ojos de Thor vagaron hacia el pecho de Loki. Sus senos ya no estaban hinchados, sino planos, vacíos de su dulce y misterioso néctar. Sus pezones todavía estaban agrandados, como medallones suaves de añil, magullados por horas de ansiosa lactancia. Las desvanecidas impresiones de los dientes de Thor todavía marcaban su carne. 

Thor inconscientemente se lamió los labios, recordando el sabor y la sensación de esos brotes suculentos en su boca. Su polla palpitaba y le puso la mano encima, un poco demasiado fuerte. Siseó y gruñó, retorciéndose de dolor. 

Necesitaba salir de aquí. Tal vez Loki en su estado de intoxicación por hongos se habrá librado del horror de este recuerdo y... Y se despertará preguntándose por qué había semen seco en sus muslos y por qué su división era una caverna estirada y dolorida. No, Thor no podía irse. Sería una cosa cobarde. Él se quedaría. Él respondería por las cosas terribles que le hizo a su hermano. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Después de unos minutos, Loki se movió y se enderezó. 

—Hmm, hermano —murmuró—. ¿Qué estás haciendo... 

Se detuvo cuando vio la mirada culpable y destripada en el rostro de Thor. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Thor. Estaba magullado, maltratado, cubierto de arañazos (líneas rojas de cuatro o cinco, rastrillando sobre su pecho y hombros), su cabello castaño dorado enredado y despeinado, extrañamente pegajoso. 

Thor pudo ver los recuerdos inundando a Loki, la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de azul oscuro. Se llevó la mano a la boca. 

—Oh, Thor —pronunció—, ¿qué hemos hecho? 

Fué una pregunta retórica. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que habían hecho, cuántas veces lo hicieron y cuán descaradamente se cometió. 

Thor volvió la cara y miró los restos destrozados de un hongo en las sábanas. 

—Vine dentro de ti. Cuatro veces, si no más. Necesitarás lanzar un hechizo de limpieza para que no —su voz se quebró— no te agobies. 

Loki miró aturdido el hombro desnudo de Thor, una marca de mordisco crujiente y costrosa que coincidía con la forma de sus dientes. Tragó saliva y cuidadosamente se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja. 

—Sí, lo haré. 

Ninguno de los dos se movió por un minuto completo. Se sentaron entre los restos de su lujuria, contando los detalles de cada cosa sucia y prohibida que se hacían el uno al otro, cada palabra vulgar que susurraban. 

Thor se estremeció cuando Loki le tocó el hombro, y fue solo a través de un acto de increíble coraje que logró darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo. 

Loki lo miró preocupado. 

—Necesitamos bañarnos. Necesitamos quitarnos el olor. De esta manera. 

Agarró la mano de Thor y lo sacó de la cama, lo guió al baño. Juntos entraron en la cámara de lavado y Loki abrió el agua. Una cálida cascada cayó sobre sus cabezas, aplastando el cabello contra el cuero cabelludo y enjuagando el sudor y la pegajosidad de sus cuerpos. 

Loki tomó una esponja y la lavó con jabón mientras Thor estaba parado debajo del chorro, incapaz de levantar la cabeza, con el corazón lleno de vergüenza. Cuando Loki comenzó a lavarlo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. 

—No tengo excusa —dijo de repente, quebrado—. Ninguna disculpa que pueda ofrecer que incluso se acerque a transmitir mi arrepentimiento. Loki, estoy... estoy tan... 

—¿Me amas, Thor? —Loki preguntó sobre el golpeteo del agua. 

Thor frunció el ceño. 

—Qué-sí. Sí, por supuesto. Nunca quise lastimarte, lo juro. No sabía que los hongos te afectarían así. Si lo hiciera, nunca habría ... 

—Shh, hermano, lo sé. 

Loki pasó la esponja por el pecho de Thor, pintando su piel con una franja de espuma. 

El corazón de Thor ardió. Después de todo lo que le hizo a Loki, la forma en que lo usó, la forma en que lo reclamó, tanto en palabras como en hechos, y ahora allí estaba, con el pelo brillando como obsidiana negra, riachuelos de agua siguiendo las líneas de su hermoso rostro, corriendo desde el final de su nariz y mentón, colgando de sus largas pestañas ... 

Thor extendió la mano y recogió el frasco de aceites perfumados y jabón líquido que Loki usó para limpiar su cabello. Se echó un poco en la palma de la mano, se frotó las manos y comenzó a lavar las hebras de Loki. 

Loki se apoyó en las manos de Thor, dando la bienvenida al toque. 

Se bañaron en silencio, desnudos y vulnerables uno frente al otro, con el cuerpo dolorido y el corazón crudo y lleno. Se miraron a los ojos muchas veces, y cada vez sus miradas se demoraron más y más hasta que, por fin, ambos cerraron los ojos y se inclinaron hacia adelante. 

Sus labios se encontraron y se besaron, el agua corría fresca y limpia en sus bocas, un beso dulce y amoroso que debería haber sucedido años antes de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. 

Thor comenzó a endurecerse, su miembro se alzó rígidamente y presionó el muslo de Loki. 

—Sé que estás dolorido —murmuró—. Yo también. No quiero hacer nada ahora. Yo solo ... quiero que sepas que te amo. 

—Lo sé —susurró Loki y besó a su hermano de nuevo, profundamente, acunando su cuello y abriéndose para deslizar su lengua en la boca de Thor. 

Thor deslizó sus brazos jabonosos alrededor de la cintura de Loki y lo abrazó con fuerza, vertiéndose en el beso. Después de unos momentos sin aliento, se separaron con un suave golpe. Loki puso su mano sobre el corazón de Thor. 

—Yo también te amo, Thor. Y espero que me perdones por las cosas sin sentido que dije anoche. 

—También dije muchas cosas sin sentido —Thor cubrió la mano de Loki con la suya—, pero algunas de ellas eran ciertas —se llevó la mano a la boca y besó la cálida y húmeda palma de Loki—. Como que siempre te amaré, ahora y cuando sea rey. Cómo me gustaría ser el único hombre para satisfacerte ... si eso es lo que quieres. 

Loki se encontró con los tormentosos ojos azules de Thor con los suyos rojos profundos. 

—Sí —susurró—. Quiero eso. 

Thor sonrió. 

—Entonces que así sea. Algún día ya no serás mi hermano, sino mi prometido —ahuecó el cuello de Loki y acarició su mandíbula con el pulgar—. Siempre pensé que te veías mejor en blanco". 

Loki se burló. 

—¿Tela o fluido? 

Thor se echó a reír, y la pesada cortina de culpa que se había echado sobre ambos fue abruptamente derribada y arrojada a un lado. Compartieron un beso juguetón a tientas, luego tomaron su jabón y aceite y reanudaron el baño. 

Se lavaron mutuamente, escurriendo esponjas y enjuagando la espuma, sus toques sensuales y relajantes, las manos masajeando dolores y contusiones, con cuidado para evitar la piel sensible y agrietada. 

Thor estaba especialmente delicado cuando deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Loki. La carne de su vulva estaba caliente e hinchada, áspera por tantas horas de coito. Pasó solo el tiempo necesario para limpiarlo antes de continuar, volteando a Loki para lavarle la espalda. 

Loki ronroneó y tarareó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, sobresaliendo deliberadamente su trasero para recibir las atenciones de Thor. 

Thor deslizó su dedo entre las frías y húmedas mejillas de Loki y profundizó en su cálido interior, localizando su apretada cincha. Lo frotó, acariciando y dando vueltas, acariciando y pinchando. 

Con una sonrisa comprensiva, Loki levantó la pierna y apoyó el pie en el banco de ducha cercano, abriéndose. Thor presionó suavemente y el fuerte anillo muscular se cerró sobre su nudillo. Empujó más lejos, descubriendo que Loki todavía estaba un poco resbaladizo por las exploraciones de la noche anterior. Bueno; eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. 

—Quiero entrar aquí —murmuró contra el oído de Loki—. ¿Puedo? 

—Sí —respondió Loki—. Por favor. 

En unos minutos, Loki estaba apoyado contra la pared de piedra de la ducha mientras Thor se hundía lentamente en su trasero, ayudado por un poco de aceite. 

—Dime dónde —dijo Thor, saliendo y deslizándose hacia atrás con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que Loki jadeara—. Quiero complacerte. 

—Más bajo —dijo Loki—. Hacia mi barriga. Hacia abajo y... oh —sus ojos rodaron cuando la polla de Thor empujó su glándula. Su boca se abrió—. Oh, sí, sí, ahí. Justo allí, Thor, sí. Presionó nuevamente el órgano de Thor, empalándose a sí mismo, ansiando más estimulación. 

Thor agarró las caderas de Loki y se hundió en su punto dulce, recompensado por el gemido que Loki lanzó. Luego se retiró y volvió a entrar, apuntando a la misma marca y golpeándola con éxito. Loki se sacudió, su erección palpitaba y goteaba chorros de agua y prevenida. 

—Oh, más despacio, Thor. Por favor, ve más despacio —rogó—. Toma tu tiempo. Quiero ... quiero que hagas esto durante horas. 

—No creo que pueda durar tanto —dijo Thor sin aliento—, pero lo intentaré. 

Loki se aferró a la pared fría y húmeda, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada, sus cuartos traseros se presentaron fácilmente a su hermano. Se deleitó con la sensación del miembro enorme y grueso de Thor entrando repetidamente en su cuerpo, extendiendo su carne, llenándola por completo, presionando suavemente contra su próstata una y otra vez y enviando rayos de placer resonando a través de su vientre. 

—Te amo, Thor —jadeó sobre su hombro, su cabello oscuro cayendo—. Me encanta sentirte en mí. Yo no, nunca quiero estar sin ti. 

—No lo harás —juró Thor—. Estoy aquí para ti, Loki. Siénteme. Todo de mí —apretó la carne de las caderas de Loki y lo empujó hasta que estuvo completamente sentado, muslo a muslo, pelvis a glúteos—. Estoy aquí. 

Extendió la mano y trató de agarrar la polla de Loki, pero Loki apartó la mano. 

—No —pronunció suavemente—. Sin manos. Déjame venir por mi cuenta. Quiero que esto dure. 

Thor sonrió, su cabello dorado goteaba. 

—Como desées. 

Se tomaron su tiempo, haciendo el amor lento y resbaladizo mientras el agua caía sobre sus hombros desnudos. Loki gimió rítmicamente con los empujes de Thor mientras Thor se mordía el labio y se concentraba, tratando de mantener su deseo hirviendo pero listo para hervir a la orden de Loki. Era enloquecedor e inmensamente placentero, colgado en el borde así. El anillo de Loki era apretado y emocionantemente reactivo, los músculos se apretaban y relajaban al ritmo de las penetraciones de Thor, su canal cálido, resbaladizo y acogedor. No había un muro esponjoso para evitar que Thor profundizara, no había peligro de dañar accidentalmente el útero de Loki; aquí podía martillar tan fuerte como quisiera. 

Mientras Loki lo disfrutara, por supuesto. 

—¿Cómo se siente, hermano? —Thor preguntó, abrazándolo posesivamente y girando sus caderas, su polla girando dentro del embrague caliente del cuerpo de Loki. 

Loki gimió, con riachuelos de agua corriendo por su cara y dentro de su boca abierta. 

—Oh, Thor. Se siente maravilloso Sigue haciéndolo. Sí, ja... 

Sus testículos, sentados bajo y profundo en su vientre, hormiguearon y palpitaron mientras se preparaba para eyacular. 

—Ah, Thor, estoy cerca —jadeó—. Dámelo, hazme venir. Más duro, sí, hermano ... sí, sí, oh Thor... 

Espoleado por las profanas declaraciones de Loki, Thor apretó los dientes y embistió más rápido, más profundo y más duro que antes. La voz de Loki se elevó en tono y pronto estaba llorando, su polla se balanceaba mientras se derramaba en varios chorros largos y gruesos. 

Thor lo siguió unos momentos más tarde, gruñendo y agarrando las caderas de Loki con tanta fuerza que dejó un nuevo conjunto de marcas oscuras del tamaño de Thor en su carne azul. Se plantó profundamente en el culo de Loki y se dejó ir. No fue mucho; anoche había gastado la mayor parte de su semilla y su cuerpo aún no había producido más. Pero la sensación fue igual de intensa a pesar de la pequeña cantidad, y Thor gimió de alivio cuando terminó. Dio un par de empujones cansados antes de que comenzara a ablandarse, y Loki se rió entre dientes. 

—De nada. 

Se separaron el uno del otro y Loki se volvió, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros de Thor y lo besó bajo el cálido y relajante spray. Cuando se separaron, Thor acarició la nariz de Loki con la suya, provocando sonrisas en ambos. 

—No sé sobre ti —dijo Thor—, pero podría comer todo el reino y todo lo que hay en él. ¿Crees que nos hemos perdido el desayuno? 

—Espero que no. Yo también estoy un poco hambriento. 

Thor sonrió de lado. 

—Peckish, ¿eh? —procedió a posar besos en todo el rostro de Loki, abrazándolo con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse. Loki se echó a reír y chilló, tratando de alejarse. 

Lucharon, se besaron y jugaron durante un rato, Loki golpeó los brazos y la cara de Thor. Thor ignoró hábilmente el aguijón húmedo de los golpes de su hermano y se lanzó a buscar más besos. Finalmente cesaron su pequeño juego tímido y terminaron de lavarse, cerraron la ducha y luego se secaron una limpieza chirriante. 

La ropa de Thor, afortunadamente, estaba lejos del epicentro de las acciones de la noche anterior y, por lo tanto, evitó las manchas y los olores de hongos aplastados. Una vez que se vistió completamente, casi todos los rasguños y moretones en su cuerpo quedaron ocultos. 

Loki, sin embargo, no fue tan afortunado. Como un jötunn que vivía en un clima cálido y no nativo, rara vez vestía algo más que chalecos sedosos que dejaran al descubierto la piel y unos calzones que apenas se veían allí. Pero no había manera de que pudiera presentarse en público, o incluso dentro del palacio, con el aspecto que tenía en la actualidad: marcas de dientes en el pecho, hematomas que habían sido succionados en el cuello y la clavícula, marcas a lo largo de los costados y los muslos al ser sostenidos y manejado con rudeza. 

Thor contempló la forma desnuda de su hermano y se sintió excitado y ligeramente avergonzado por la evidencia de su apetito sexual. 

—Aquí —dijo suavemente, dando un paso hacia Loki—, creo que podría ayudarte. 

Poco tiempo después, salieron de la habitación de Loki y cerraron silenciosamente las puertas detrás de ellos. Se alejaron por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando la escena de lo que había sido, hasta este momento, la noche más emocionante e intoxicada de sus vidas. Loki estaba vestido con una túnica larga y liviana con un collar para ocultar su cuello magullado, un par de leggings de lino y sus sandalias de cuero habituales. Era un atuendo más cálido que su atuendo habitual, pero tendría que hacerlo por ahora. Estaba agradecido con Thor por ayudarlo a cavar estas prendas desde la parte más profunda y sin usar de su armario, la reservada para viajes a las regiones árticas de Midgard o las montañas húmedas y frías de Niflheim. Mantenerse caliente nunca fue un gran problema para un jötunn. 

Se dirigieron desde el ala norte del palacio hacia el corredor principal, saludando al personal con un gesto cortés. Solo una vez, Thor, en un último acto de lujuria desenfrenada, atrapó el hombro de Loki cuando la costa estaba despejada y lo llevó a un nicho oscuro, besándolo con fervor salvaje. Loki respondió igual de salvaje, saltando a los brazos de Thor y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, obligando a Thor a sostenerlo por el trasero. 

Estaban callados y rápidos, sus corazones temblaban ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Luego se separaron, se alisaron el cabello y se revolvieron la ropa, y trataron de no reírse mientras entraban al comedor. 

Su madre, la reina Frigga, todavía estaba allí, bebiendo su té de la mañana con un libro abierto en la mano. Levantó la vista cuando sus hijos entraron al pasillo y sonrió, poniéndose de pie. 

—Buenos días, mis pájaros perezosos —saludó, deslizándose para besar sus mejillas—. Loki, cariño, te extrañamos en la cena anoche. Los cocineros hicieron la ensalada de algas, tu favorita. 

—Lo siento mucho, madre —dijo, sonando realmente arrepentido—. No me sentía bien. Un poco resfriado, creo. Él cruzó sus brazos cubiertos de tela visiblemente sobre su pecho cubierto de tela, olfateando para lograr un efecto dramático. 

Frigga chasqueó la lengua. 

—Oh, querido —dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre su frente—. Te sientes un poco pegajoso. Quizás deberías volver a la cama. 

—Una idea sabia. Podría descansar un poco —dijo Thor, de alguna manera logrando mantener una cara seria. 

Loki, por otro lado, se sonrojó profundamente. 

Frigga frunció el ceño preocupada y ella le acarició la mejilla. 

—Dios mío, quizás tengas otra de esas horribles fiebres de verano que solías tener cuando eras más joven. Pensé con seguridad que ya los superarías. Espera aquí, cariño, tengo justo lo que necesitas. 

Se dio la vuelta y fue a la mesa del buffet donde una variedad de embutidos y verduras crudas estaban dispuestas en platos. Seleccionó una bandeja del medio y se la devolvió. Estaba cubierto con una multitud de champiñones frescos y recién recolectados, desde pequeños y delgados hasta grandes y gruesos, gorros de todas las formas y colores: grises y blancos, manchas y rayas, marrones y beiges. No se ven exóticas setas moradas. 

Frigga levantó alegremente la bandeja. 

—Nada trata la fiebre del verano como una fuerte dosis de vitamina D. Continúa, cariño, ayúdate. 

Loki dejó escapar un eep sorprendido y se sonrojó aún más. Thor se limitó a mirar la variedad de hongos de aspecto fálico con ojos que no parpadeaban y una boca llorosa. 

Al recuperar la compostura, Loki respiró hondo y se las arregló para sonreír. 

—Gracias, madre —dijo amablemente, tocando sus manos—, pero por una vez creo que ya he comido suficientes hongos. 

Antes de que Frigga pudiera decir algo, como lo que le había pasado a su hijo, que habría sido un comentario infinitamente peor que el anterior, Thor dio un paso adelante, agarró un puñado de champiñones y se los metió en la boca. Ya estaba alcanzando el siguiente puñado cuando comenzó a masticar. 

Frigga dejó escapar un ladrido de asombro. 

—¡Bueno, yo nunca imaginé! ¡Thor Odinson, comiendo hongos! Pensé que los odiabas, cariño. 

Thor se atragantó mientras trataba de tragar. 

—Yo, er —tragó saliva, esta vez logrando derribar todo—. Adquirí un gusto por ellos recientemente. 

Loki puso los labios hacia adentro e inclinó la cabeza, intentando no estallar en carcajadas o lágrimas. 

—Gracioso —dijo Frigga, mirando a sus hijos—. Tal vez los dos están bajando con algo. Haré que los cocineros preparen un poco de sopa. Anguila fría y pollo caliente, uno para cada uno de ustedes. 

—Eso suena perfecto, madre —dijo Thor, llegando a su tercer puñado—. Solo asegúrate de que el mío tenga muchos hongos. 

A partir de ese día, nadie en Asgard amaba los hongos más que Thor Odinson.


End file.
